moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Project A-ko 3
Project A-ko 3 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fantasy comedy-drama film. This film is the final installment of the Project A-ko CG-animated trilogy. It was written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, produced by Reel FX Creative Studios and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is rated PG by MPAA for some mild rude humor, sci-fi action, scary images and peril. Plot When C-ko is kidnapped by Gail, the charismatic leader of the space pirates, A-ko, B-ko and their friends headed into outer space, as they set off to rescue her. Aided by a pint-sized Galactic Police Officer named Maruten, the girls discover that C-ko's abduction is part of a much larger scheme. Gail intends to use C-ko's body as a host for the spirit of Xena, a long-dead sorceress. Although Gail believes that Xena will "purify" the universe, he is oblivious to her true motive—to annihilate all universes and create a new one in which she is the absolute ruler. Ending Scene In the end, the universe is saved and Maruten takes all of the credit. The gang are going back to the planet Earth. A-ko, C-ko, Miss Ayumi and the others exit the spaceship to see hundreds of people. Their relatives and friends all run through the crowd to reunite with them. A-ko's parents make their way through the crowd to hug their daughter, while her mom kisses her on the cheek, making A-ko giggling happily. C-ko's parents and her younger son reunite with her, and C-ko's dad points to C-ko and shouts something to the crowd that flatters C-ko. They're all happy, but A-ko hears cries while giving an interview. It's Hikaru Daitokuji, grieving over the loss of his loved daughter. A statue of B-ko is built. A-ko leaves flowers on the statue, while they all grieve in silence for the loss of B-ko. "She Created Inventions and Robots. She is a Snobbish Genius. She Saved the Universe. She was Our Friend. B-ko Daitokuji" is written on a plate on the statue. A-ko happily married Kei Yuki. C-ko is working as an artist, making Tex Avery-influence paintings. A-ko, now an adult, is seen teaching her son and daughter twin how to play video games (like Famicom, SG-1000 and Sega Mark III). Kei, holding the youngest daughter, brings sandwiches for them. C-ko, now looking older. She is having her paintings shown at an art gallery. While signing autographs, she bumps into another artist signing autographs, a boy named Jikoi. They stare into each other's eyes. 25 years later, all of them come to a reunion party. Kei and Jikoi, who married C-ko, are having a conversation. C-ko and Jiko's teenage children are playing Sega Game Gear, looking annoyed. A-ko and Kei's daughters have also grown up, one of them is holding up a string to a piñata, which looks like B-ko's head. Hikaru Daitokuji had passed away, and a statue commemorating him has been built, right next to the statue of his daughter he lost. Everyone gathers in front of the two statues for a picture. A-ko and C-ko sit down on the steps of the house to have some sodas and talk again after all this time, as they remember the sacrifice of B-ko. A-ko wished B-ko was alive to see what has happened the last 25 years, but C-ko reminds her that they wouldn't have all of this if it wasn't for B-ko. Then, they decided to go play A-ko's video games that are in the shed. A-ko and C-ko hug each other, and then laughing, with A-ko saying "Dude, I can't believe we used to do that." Trivia * During the final part of the film, the timeline fast forwards to 25 years later. Technical Specifications Runtime: 126 minutes Sound Mix: Dolby Atmos | Auro 11.1 | DTS: X Aspect Ratio: 2.39:1 Color: Color Laboratory: DeLuxe Negative Format: Digital Cinematographic Process: Digital 3-D Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American comedy films Category:Science-Fantasy Films Category:Films based on anime